


Liquid

by Bellaships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After death, Angst, Infinity War spoilers, Kinda, Other, really vaque, tony is kinda mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaships/pseuds/Bellaships
Summary: Where was he? Nothing felt real.He wasn't anywhere.was he?he doesn't know.





	Liquid

**Author's Note:**

> Intro to a bigger fic. Probably.

Where was he? He didn’t remember anything. His body felt weird. Like liquid. Everything felt weird. Fake, in a way. He cant describe it. Is he even somewhere? What’s happening. Where was he. Was he something?

He opened his eyes and sat up. As he looked around he saw.. nothing. Miles and miles of black nothingness. Or was there something, only he couldn’t see it? If he focused on one point, he could see something blurry. Or something like fog. It all was mashed together. Everything. Mashed. Together. Was that normal? The ground was water. Like the sea.

He heard a voice. Distant. Far away. Yelling. Crying. It felt like an emotion. Anguish. Was it calling him? He doesn’t know. It felt as if it was meant for him. he felt a tug to it. He felt like he needed to look somewhere. To where? There wasn’t any place. It just felt like it. 

He stood up on his legs. His legs wobbled. They weren’t there. Or where they? Liquid. Everything was liquid. He lifted a hand up to his face and touched it. Solid. His face and arms. He felt his chest. Solid. No movement. Nothing beating. Is that normal? What is?

Again. A call. Now he knew for sure. It was for him. He knew where it came from. Up. He had to look up. Yet he didn’t. 

He was stuck. 

Where was he? Who was he? Why was he?

He didn’t know.

Would he ever?


End file.
